


Land of Beast

by YukikoFubuki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Childhood Friends, Demons, Drrr!! Secret Santa gift, Inunaki AU, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFubuki/pseuds/YukikoFubuki
Summary: Izaya Orihara was someone who always knew perfectly how to handle humans, but when he upsets the wrong people and ends up in the most horrible place of all, he must learn to survive until he is able to flee from there. However, he must face more than one problem if he wants to return home safe and sound. Can he get it without losing his mind in the attempt?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Where the beasts live.

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara and its characters do not belong to me, I only use them for fun and not for profit

_"How do you two keep talking to me? Are you not afraid of me?" The kid sitting on the ground of a park asked to his friends, hugging his legs with a sad gaze._

_"_ _Of course_ _we are afraid, you could send us to Australia with a punch." "The boy with black hair and red-eyed replied, being reprimanded for other kid with brown hair, gray eyes and glasses. "But that doesn't mean we're going to leave you, after all, you're not a bad person and wouldn't intentionally hurt us, isn't it, Shizu-chan?" The sad boy looked at his two friends for a moment and nodded with a smile. "Well, then we have to go back to our houses, it's getting dark and I'm freezing." He complained, holding out his hand to his friend, which was accepted._

Izaya had dreamed about that scene over and over again a few days ago, and still didn't remember who that sad-looking boy was, he hadn't seen his face either because it always looked blurry in his dreams. 

He knew that who was with them was Shinra, but who was 'Shizu-chan'? and why he was depressed? It was as if his mind had completely blocked him. Even if the black-haired-man wanted to find someone who could have that nickname in Ikebukuro, it was the same as trying to find a needle in a haystack. 

His eyes began to open and was attacked by a horrible headache so strong that felt he would puke. And he would have continued to worry about it if it wasn't because he finished focusing his sight and noticed that not only wasn't in his room, but that he was in a van with his hands tightly tied behind his back. 

"Fuck, it looks like he woke up early." Spoke a muscular man, who was watching him from one of the seats with an annoyed expression. 

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The red-eyed-man questioned as he looked out the window, only being able to see a big forest outside. 

"Huh? The intrepid informant of Shinjuku doesn't know something? That is very strange." Another of the men scoffed as laughed, annoying the youngest a little. "To having ruined our lives in such a way, I'm surprised you don't remember us, Orihara-kun." He added now in a serious voice. 

The kidnapped man observed them for a moment without recognizing them, until a few minutes later he knew who they were and got a little nervous. 

A few months ago, someone had asked for information about a group of military officers who were apparently doing some illegal movements with the help of their position in the army. He discovered them easily and gave all the data to his employer, getting them to fire the entire group and, as far as he knew, their families also abandoned them. The group of men had sworn revenge, but didn't think they were going to do anything really ... Until now. 

"Well, even if I don't know your names, I remember all of you." The informant moved his shoulders with disinterest. "Now you have to answer where we are going. Are you going to kill me and leave my body in the middle of the forest?" 

"That would be too fast." "Another one answered before his face being filled with anger. “You act as if despise your own life and that of others equally, so we will take you to a place to learn how to value them and will leave you there for six months. If you survive, we will come looking for you, but if you don't survive, it's your problem.” He concluded his explanation at the same time that the vehicle stopped. 

The group of five men descended and one grabbed the informant's hair to get him out of the van and drag across the floor despite his complaints about the pain, meanwhile, the other four lowered some bags with unknown contents of the trunk, tied them at the ropes on Izaya's body and then the one who got him out of the car took him on his shoulder and bring closer to what looked like the entrance of a town, but the red-eyed man didn't see any sign indicating his location, only being able to read ‘ _The constitution of the …_ ' in one next to the red torii of the entrance. 

The former soldier stopped a step before entering and threw him hard into the village with an arrogant smile. 

"Good luck brat, better watch your back." He advised before gone with his companions, leaving him completely motionless in the middle of the street. 

“Oh my God." He heard a female voice behind his back, turning and finding a woman of her mother's age with a man who would probably be her husband and a teenager who would be her son. "Are you okay, honey?" The woman asked, approaching at Izaya and starting to untie him. 

"Yes, thank you very much, ma'am." He replied pretending cordiality. "My friends took revenge for a joke I made to them, that's all.” 

"Well, what a very cruel friends for bringing here and leaving you like that." The woman laughed tenderly, releasing him. "I see you have several bags with provisions, I suppose your friends pretend to leave you here for a few days. Why don't you stay with us? Is better than sleep on the street.” 

The woman seemed adorable to the naked eye, but there was something that didn't quite convince the informant about her attitude. What type of person invite a stranger, who found moored in the middle of the street to her house? Not many people, that's for sure. However, for the simple curiosity of knowing more about that peculiar family, he ended up accepting and going with them at the house. 

Izaya Orihara is a twenty-six-year-old man who lived in Shinjuku and worked as an informant, whose hobby was to observe people and their different ways of acting, so that would be an interesting opportunity to observe different behaviors from those of people in the city. 

They arrived at the residence and what he saw it wasn't very nice, since it was a rather neglected building and, on the inside, somewhat dirty. 

"I hope the appearance of our home doesn't inhibit you, the things have been difficult around here lately and we haven't been able to pay for some renovations." The man commented with a distressed expression as he led him into the living room. "My wife will make tea. Do you want something?" The one with black hair only denied with his head and a false smile on his face, not wanting to imagine the cleaning of the dishes in that house. "What is your name? We don't have many outsiders around here." 

“My name is Nakura." He lied. "And you? And I would also like to know the name of this place, is the first time I am here." 

“My name is Hiroto Moriyama, my wife is Masako and my son's name is Atsushi." He replied with a smile from ear to ear, accepting the cup his wife held out. "And this town is called Inunaki, I hope you don't forget it." 

The next thing that happened was that Izaya received a strong blow to the back of the neck that made him lose consciousness, and the couple's penetrating gaze was the last thing he saw before he passed out. 

Several hours later he woke up again with a headache, but now in a very dimly lit room, sitting on the floor and with his hands cuffed to a wall to prevent him from escaping. A few meters away, he could see the three members of that family checking the bags that his other kidnappers had left him and each pocket of his black jacket. 

“Wow! This guy does have many knives and phones!” Said the teenager fascinated while playing with one of his victim's knifes, then turned and saw that he woke up. "It seems like he has regained consciousness, so we can start playing with him." 

Izaya didn’t like how that "playing" sounded, much less being that he was handcuffed and without his knives to defend himself from any attempt of aggression against him. 

“This will be really fun." The family's father approached his hostage and smiled at him. "Please don't take it personal, uh ..." He read the ID card that found in the informant's wallet. "’Orihara-kun?’ That sounds better than Nakura." The man joked, being spit out on his cheek for the one who would be his victim, returning that with a strong punch to the young man that made him bleed the corner of his mouth. "You should respect your elders more, brat." 

The three gathered away from him and began to speak quietly as if discussing something important, until the two adults left the room. 

"Don't worry, we'll try not to make you suffer too much ... Or maybe not." The teenager scoffed, approaching with one of his knives and putting it on red-eyed-man's neck with some force. "I hope you endure more than the last foreigner, he bled too fast and was very boring." 

"You don't fear the police? This family is very brave to kidnap someone in broad daylight and tell him that you are going to kill him.” 

“Police?” The house owner asked with a laugh. "You really don't have an idea where you are, don't you?" 

Before Izaya could ask something, loud noises and screams came from another part of the house, alarming them both. The teenager quickly went to the door of that room, but before he could even reach it, his father's body flew strongly against one of the walls, causing that the sound of his broken bones echoed throughout the room and that his inert corpse fall all contorted at the floor with blood sprouting from all sides. A tall blond man entered after throwing his body, and he didn't look happy at all. 

"So here you were, fucking brat, shouldn't hide behind your parents." The newcomer spoke hoarsely and looking totally annoyed at the youngest. 

"Heiwajima, you bastard monster!" The last Moriyama alive said threateningly before throwing himself on the murderer with two of his hostage's knifes. 

To his bad luck, he was dodged and held tightly by the neck until almost suffocating him, starting to feel the lack of circulation and dropping the weapons. 

"You are seriously troublesome, it seems you never learn." He complained even more angry than before. 

With incredible strength, he stamped Atsushi's skull against a wall, making the fracture sound even louder than the adult's. The blond dropped the young man's body without any delicacy, causing the blood and gray matter to start sprouting from it and staining more the dirty floor. Orihara could only observe everything trying not to emit any sound and enduring the nausea, since, with some luck, that murderer didn't notice his presence and he could survive. 

He was supposed to survive for six months in that place and it was the second time in the day he was in imminent danger. It really was a very bad first day. 

The newcomer was looking for something everywhere, until his glance met Izaya's, who felt his blood freeze for those deep dark brown eyes that were like those of a beast about to kill him. His body began to tremble more and more without being able to stop it at every step that the blond took in his direction. For the first time in a long time he felt really terrified and could feel death breathing in his neck. 

Or that until he saw that the one called 'Heiwajima' don’t look him and took something from a shelf that he kept in his pocket. 

When he could observe him closely, the informant noticed that the man was even taller than him and that had a really serious expression, in addition to moving his hands as if was trying to accommodate his bones, even if they seemed intact. Orihara moved as far as possible to the shadow of a piece of furniture in front of him in search of a hiding place, but his foot struck a metallic object and realized this great mistake when the man, who was already leaving, turned in his direction and began to approach him. 

"Huh? Izaya?" He called confused, surprising the handcuffed even more. He stepped toward him and squatted while holding his face to see him better in the eyes. “You ... Are you Orihara Izaya?” Asked almost pleadingly, as if he were now an innocent lamb. 

"Yes, it's me." He answered a little altered still and without knowing who he was, but at the same time he did not feel threatened by the one who now observed the bodies he left behind, pulling his hand away and looking down, as if he was ashamed of what he did. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"   
  
The blond watched him with a neutral countenance for a moment before putting on an expression of sadness and dropping out to his knees.   
  
"You don't remember me anymore? I know I changed a lot and it was several years, but…” His voice sounded very different from the one before, now it was almost as if he was almost crying. "I am Shizuo Heiwajima, do you remember? We were neighbors, you, Shinra and I, we went to kindergarten together and for a few years in elementary school.” 

"Shizuo ..." The informant repeated in a whisper, trying to put that name on some face, until he remembered and his eyes widened. "Shi... Shizu-chan?" He inquired fearfully, receiving a nod and a smile that returned his soul to the body. 

Now he remembered everything, Shizuo Heiwajima, or 'Shizu-chan' as he had nicknamed him was one of his best friends during childhood, but one day his father took him somewhere and he never knew anything more of any of both of them, leaving the red-eyed-kid so depressed that his mind had simply repressed his friend's memories.   
As a child, he had brown and disheveled hair, which remained the same except for color, and was always bandaged because he constantly fought with different people and ended up breaking a bone in the course because of his uncontrollable strength. 

"Then you remembered me." He smiled for the relief of know that at least the boy who had been present in his memory all those years also remembered him. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come." He said now with concern and a little upset. 

"What are YOU doing here? Your family has been looking for you years ago and…” He stopped when he saw that the other was laughing, feeling somewhat angry for it. "What is so funny?" 

“I'm sorry but I can't believe in that, my family was the one that left me here at first place.” 

Izaya couldn't believe what he heard. What the hell was that man saying? For years he had seen his mother, younger brother and grandparents cry for him and call the police day after day in search of answers that never came, never losing faith that he was alive somewhere.   
  
"They cried for you all this time, I can't believe you think ..." He noticed something and shut up for a moment, changing his indignant expression to one of grief. "It was your father who brought you here?" The sadly gaze of his childhood friend was all the answer he needed for his question. 

"He said that I was a monster, that this would be the better option for the family and everyone agreed about it." Replied in a somber voice before turning to the two bodies he left behind. "Maybe my father wasn't wrong." 

"You're not a monster, I remember you had ... anger problems and to control your strength, but you're still a human. You saved me from that crazy family who were going to do to me who knows what." 

"They were going to torture you slowly to death and then were going to eat you." The blond answered calmly, as if he were talking about the weather. At the terrified look of the hostage, continued. "They are famous for doing that, have done it with several 'tourists' and some unfortunate locals." 

"If everyone knows that, why nobody called the police?" 

“Police? You don't know where you are?” 

"You are the second person on the day that asks me that." Orihara snorted annoyed. “The father of this family said that this village is called Inunaki. What does that have to do with it?” 

"You never heard the name of this village before?" He laughed a little when the eldest denied. "That doesn't surprise me, to be honest. It is known as 'the town that doesn't exist' because it is not known about it or its exact location, no one who has arrived here has left again. Only the military knows where it is located and you have to be of a very high rank to access that information, they are the ones that from time to time throw us provisions from a helicopter, too.” 

"’The town that doesn't exist?’ Now that you say it ... I read something like that once on the internet, but I thought it was a myth.” 

"Well, for your misfortune it’s very real, you must have angered very important military." Izaya just looked away with a slight nervous expression. "You have to be very careful here because none of the japanese laws are in force in this place. Homicide, robbery, rape, cannibalism and all other crimes that occur to you are valid, also other taboo practices such as incest and others.” He explained with a serious countenance as he looked for the keys that would release the man. 

"It has to be a joke." He whispered a little nervous for that. “It's as if I had entered the universe of 'The Purge'." Seeing that the blond was watching him with a raised eyebrow, he clarified. "It's a movie, is there any television or something like that around here?" 

"In this place are no television, telephones or internet, the only electrical things that work are light, refrigerators and things like that." He freed the other and held out his hand to help him get up. "It's as if the signals necessary for them to work were interrupted or something." 

"So, I'm stuck here for six months and unable to communicate with anyone, great." He complained, accepting the help and rising from the ground slowly. 

"What do you mean with six months?" 

"The men who threw me here said they would come back in six months and I must survive for that time." 

"There is no way you can leave in six months." He answered seriously, baffled at the smallest. "This village not only goes against the law, it’s also known as 'the territory without God' because there are demons living around it, each person who wanted to leave once entered, was devoured. To be able to escape you have to wait for a specific day after a certain number of years for the monsters to leave." Seeing the even more worried face of his childhood friend, tried to comfort him. "But don't worry, normally every period is ten years until you can leave, but the last time was nine years ago, so you just have to wait one more to be free. " 

"I'm glad you're optimistic, but I came here today and feared for my life twice. If it wasn't because you came in, I'd already be dead. Do you really think I can survive a year in this place?" 

"Not really." He replied so quickly that the informant felt a little offended, even if was true. "But you're not alone, you will come with me and I will help you survive for that time, don't worry. So now help me take as many supplies as there are in this house, but be careful what you touch." 

Between the two they had kept all the food that wasn’t human flesh, weapons, the belongings of Orihara and other provisions that they could carry along before leaving the residence. 

The 'outsider' assumed that it was late because the Sun had hidden, giving way to the Moon and stars that illuminated the silent town ... Too silent for what he expected from a place where anarchy ruled. However, that silence was interrupted for a moment by sounds similar to growls of wild animals, so he began to look everywhere until he found a group of naked people who were tearing and eating the members of an obese man. Those cannibals followed them with their eyes for a moment before continuing to eat, but Izaya probably won’t be able to erase those blood-covered faces with empty eyes from his mind. 

"I-it seems that what you said about cannibalism was true." Izaya commented turning to make sure that none of those crazy people were following them. 

"They are the ones who totally abandoned their humanity and became savages, but they are not the most dangerous in this place." He warned seriously, but the informant didn't have time to ask anything. 

"Oh ~?" A male voice was heard behind, making them turn to meet a tall young man with dark hair combed back, sunglasses, with the left half of his face burned and carrying a large mallet in one of his hands, who is followed by several other teenagers. "Heiwajima-san, I see you got a new bitch." The newcomer scoffed with a crooked smile. 

"Stay behind." The tallest whispered to the informant, hiding him behind his body. "That's none of your business, Izumii." He replied now to the one in sunglasses with a noticeable tone of anger. 

"You don't need to be aggressive, we already know we don't have to mess with your preys." He said in a mocking voice before looking at Orihara and widening his smile. "Although he looks too delicious." The blond frowned as a last warning signal to shut him up, making the other laugh. "Well, maybe we'll see you later, we're going to have some fun out there." He turned to leave with his entourage, but stopped before and looked at them for the last time with his sadistic smile. "Good night~" 

Shizuo grabbed his childhood friend's arm and, with a faster pace than before, they continued on their way to the house of the first. Unlike that of the Moriyama's, it looked better, or at least was cleaner and not so careless. They accommodated everything stole from the dead family, the homeowner cooked something and both sat at the table for dinner. 

"Okay, since it's a little safer here, I need you to tell me everything. Who brought you and why did he do it?" "The homeowner began with a calmer tone than before. 

“I work as an information broker and I discovered some dirty secrets of some military who were removed from their positions, so they brought me here in revenge.” 

"Information... broker? You're like a spy or something like that?" The knowledge of the blonde's outside world was limited since his father had taken him at that place to his eight years, so the red-eyed-man was not surprised for that comparison and just nodded. "Somehow I'm not surprised that you do something like that, but you should be more cautious about the risks." He scolded a little serious, making the other laugh slightly. 

"I can't help it, it's very interesting to watch people." Raised his shoulders trying to downplay it. He became serious for a moment and watched the man in front of him. "And you? Your father left you here very young, how did you survive?" 

Heiwajima's expression suddenly darkened completely upon hearing that question while his gaze became empty and sad for all the memories that passed in front of his eyes in just a few thousandths of a second. 

"My father told me to accompany him on one of his work trips to spend time together and so I could 'relax' a little." He looked away and laughed sadly. "He stopped his car at the entrance of the town, we walked a little until he introduced me to a couple and said that from that moment he would live with them, that nobody in my family wanted to see me again and that it would be better for everyone if I never come home again. He went to the car and I tried to follow him, but when he crossed the threshold of the entrance... Demons emerged from all sides and devoured him while I froze in fear ... Just watching.” 

Izaya felt that there were so many horrible things in that story that he didn't know where to start. He really loved humans and had said it countless times, but what that man had done with his friend ... Even if he was used to seeing worse things, he could not feel more than hatred for the deceased. By the time he could react, he realized that had one of his hands in the blonde's arm for comfort him, something that surprised both of them equally. 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Orihara said, separating himself a little from the other. "Who were they with whom he left you? They still alive?” 

"They were researchers, friends of him who came here by their own choice and liked this lifestyle too much… 'liberal', if you want to say it that way. They were the ones who taught me all about this place, about the monsters that live outside and other things." He was silent for a moment, as if were thinking if he should say what was thinking, until a moment later, he decided. "And no, they died about eight years ago ... Or well, I killed them." The surprised look of his guest made him laugh a little. "They finished freaking out and wanted to eat me, I just defended myself, although I feel a little sorry for them ... Maybe." 

The calm and shameless way of talking about those issues that the homeowner had was disturbing even for the informant, it wasn't common talk to someone who admitted their crimes so easily. 

"How many people... did you kill?" He dared to finally ask the question that had been spinning in his head a while ago, making Shizuo stare at him for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Finish your meal and I will answer." It was everything the blond said before he focused on his plate again." 

After finishing dinner in silence, the house owner brought him down to the dark basement of the residence, where after turning on the lights, Izaya could distinguish that one of the walls was almost completely covered by small white paint marks. 

"Does this represent ... each person you killed?" A slight nod was all he needed before showing an expression of surprise in front of his friend's more than two hundred homicides. "What other crimes did you commit?" 

"In addition to homicide, I stole, hurt and cheated some people, but I prefer not to talk about it." He looked down a moment before put his glance in him again. "What I have done before is not important, my only goal now is protect you and return you to your old life safe and sound, but for that you have to listen to me and stay with me. Are you willing to do it? Or rather, can you trust me after everything I told you?" He asked stretching one of his hands toward Izaya. 

Heiwajima's words made a chill run through his entire body. The brown-eyed man's convictions were too firm to refuse. Besides, if it wasn't with the blond, who else could he live in that horrible town with? Because of his lack of information, his life had been in danger on the first day and couldn't risk at something like that again, he didn't know anything about that place so he could go on his own. Besides, he couldn't risk losing his friend again, not now that he had found him, he couldn't bear that again. Even if before he was a mischievous child with bright eyes, and now he had become a man taller than him and with dark brown eyes in which anyone would lose themselves without being able to find a way out, Orihara kept remembering him as one of the most precious people he ever had. 

He watched that hand for a few seconds before taking it strongly for close his agreement, although then the information broker was pulled closer by the tallest in what became a strong and warm hug to which he could only be glad to reciprocate. 

If he was making a mistake or not it was unknown, but if he had, at least it would be with someone he appreciated.

 **_To be continued..._ **


	2. Past and Monsters

_ “COME BACK HERE, YOU BRAT! DON’T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PARENTS!” A fifty-year-old woman shouted angrily as, with her husband, chased a bleeding young blond across the house along. _

_ Both adults had taken his adopted son by surprise and managed to stab him in the back, although due to his incredible physical condition they had not seriously damaged him, so now the youngest was trying to escape from those who were trying to devour him. _

_ He didn’t want to hurt them, thanks to that couple, he had been able to live longer than any child under the age of ten could have endured in that place all alone, but neither of them seemed to want to calm down or give up with the idea of killing him. _

_ "SHIZUO! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He heard the man now, who was running with a kitchen knife in his hand and a terrifying expression of anger. _

_ Being completely cornered, the teenager ran into the basement with the intention of escaping through the window facing the street, but the moment he got on a table to reach his escape route, his leg was stabbed with a knife, causing that he kick by reflex without controlling his strength, something he noticed when he heard a loud metallic noise and some choked screams. _

_ The blond turned back and he saw horrified the bodies of both adults encrusted against sharp iron that they themselves were preparing as traps for the thieves, which caused the blood to start pouring out of the trembling bodies which entered into shock. _

He opened his eyes quickly as he sat on the mattress with his breath stirred by that memory that had returned in the form of a nightmare.

“Did you have a bad dream?” He listened next to him, so he turned around and found his roommate sitting on the bed with a curious expression.

“It could be said.”  Shizuo replied as he rubbed his face with one of his hands in an attempt to remove the horrible sensation that was running through his body. “Why didn’t you wake me before?”

“It’s just that when I woke up you looked so adorable, I felt sorry to interrupt you and I came back in when I heard you babble." He answered calmly, raising his shoulders.

It had been six months since  Izaya had arrived in town and had moved in with him. Both slept in the same room for safety, although the tallest had given him the bed while he slept on the floor over a futon.

“I see, I’m sorry.” He just apologized meanwhile he got up and went to the bathroom.

Shizuo poured water on his face for third time, but the only image that kept appearing in the mirror was his disturbing smiling reflection covered by the blood of all his victims, who just stood there to reminded him the monster he was.

Actually, it was like he was freaking out a little bit more every day. But he'd had to endure it, had to deal with that madness for a while longer, just until  Izaya could be free and get out of there, so the informant wouldn’t have to see what he was capable of if he lost all his self-control.

He went down the stairs to the first floor of the house and went to the kitchen, from which came a delicious smell of the breakfast on the table.

"At least you learned something in all this time." The blond joked with a smile while the other one gave him a drink.

“Just because I’ve come here without knowing how to cook too much doesn’t mean I can’t learn." The smallest reproached him for being treated as useless, making the other laugh. "What are we going to do today?"

"Remember that it is the day of the provisions, we have to go find them at the downtown"  Heiwajima replied, starting to eat.

Every month at the same hour and day, a couple of army helicopters flew over the area and throw large boxes of food and other things in the village, causing the villagers to have bloody fights to get as much stuff as they could carry. Since his arrival, he had been able to observe five of these violent clashes, where several people end up dead.  Shizuo hadn't allowed the red-eyed-man to help him get things in any of these and always told him to wait hidden behind something so no one would see him and not end up in the crossfire. Despite wanting to participate and be able to see more closely what was happening, he had ended up accepting that order almost without complaint.

Both men finished breakfast quietly and began to take inventory of the things they needed. The blond had told him that he never took more than he could need for the month and as supplies in case at some point the army stopped  giving them things, since that reduced the risk that they would want to enter to steal... Plus he thought that someone else might need it and there was no point in stealing everything.

Orihara couldn’t help but laugh a little for the last thing. Even living in such a hideous place as that, he still had some of those 'samurai honor codes' -like he used to tell to annoy his childhood friend when they were kids- the blond was still the purest-hearted person he’d ever met. No matter if he had murdered two or two hundred people on the road, and against what he himself said about not even being human anymore.

Around the hour, the two left the house after setting the usual traps to prevent thefts and went to the city's center to wait for the arrival of the helicopters. So as was customary,  Izaya hid behind the wall of a half-demolished house and waited for the clash to begin in silence.

That group of persons who had given up all traces of humanity that he had come across on the first day -and whom he had nicknamed  ‘ Bones ’ by the way they chewed the bones of their victims- waited near his hiding place for the corpses resulting from that fight. They had never done anything to him, because according to  Heiwajima , they only attacked if you were seriously injured or dead.

The sound indicating the arrival of the provisions began to be heard minutes before the boxes began to fall, thus starting the pitched battle.

He would have continued to watch that along with the other viewers, but someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a hand, making that his first instinct was bite it strongly, listening a whimper followed by a blow in his head to release the flesh between his teeth.

"Fucking brat! Have you already become in a cannibal?” He listened before turning around and finding the group of men who had left him there.

“Did all of you really come? I didn’t think you would." The informant said surprised, recovering from the coup.

"It wasn’t in our plans do it, but because a certain bastard knows important people from the Yakuza, who started asking a lot of questions, we had to come back for you." One of the men spoke utterly upset, making the youngest laugh.

He had some unfinished business with the Japanese mafia, and they probably wouldn’t have wanted him to disappear if they weren’t the responsible for  that, that’s probably why they started looking for him. It was a good idea to get in touch with them, after all.

"So, you were afraid that they would discover that you murdered a poor and innocent young man." He mocked, making the ex-servicemen angry. One of them held him tightly by the arm before began to pull him. "Wait! We can’t go out now, we’re going to die if we try it."

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" His kidnaper asked angrily, until an arrogant smile appeared on his face. "Don’t tell me you believed in some dumbass townie. The military tell them stories of monsters just so they don’t try to get out of their filthy and horrible town, nothing is real." He explained with disgust, making the information broker look him confused.

There was no way  Shizuo would have lied to him, why would he? The blond was a good and honest person who knowing that every day there was a new danger in  Orihara's life if he stayed in that place. Besides, if there were no such demons, what had happened to his father?

It was at that moment that a doubt assaulted his mind: What if it was actually the brown-eyed-man who murdered him? Maybe he was out of control for being abandoned and...

"No! There’s no way it’s a lie!" He raised his voice and began to be hysterical and to struggle against his captor. " Shizu-chan !" He tried to call his friend uselessly.

“Shut up and stay still! He punched  Izaya in the face and then pointed a gun at him on the head. "We’re going to leave this place even if you don’t want to! You better shut the fuck up and follow us!"

Totally against his desire and still being held for the other,  Izaya began to walk with his captors waiting for the perfect opportunity to be able to stab the man who was holding him and flee in search of  Heiwajima , but at no time did the others let to observe him or point their weapons at him, making it impossible to devise a useful escape plan.

He could see the entrance door to the village and his heart began to beat strongly for the imminent danger that he felt was coming, starting to struggle again trying to free himself. But before he could do it, a large piece of concrete hit the man who held him, moving him a couple of meters away by the impact,  making the red-eyed-man grin for knowing who was the only one who could have done something like that.

“ Izaya ! Are you okay!?”  Heiwajima asked with several bags hanging on his back, going up to him and examining him from head to toe with his eyes and a look of concern in his face, receiving an assent in response.

"I see, that’s how you survived all this time, huh?" The captain of the men asked mockingly, pointing with his gun at the newcomer, being followed for his companions. "Did you turn your butt over to this bastard for protection, you little whore?" The black-haired-man frown for what he heard it from that pig’s mouth, but he could not respond before his partner did.

"Call him like that again and it’ll be the last thing you do, motherfucker." He threatened with an expression terrifying, making the kidnappers take a step back. "I will assume that you are the ones who left him here, but I have to warn you that you won’t be able to leave for another six months. Although now that I think about it..." He surrounded the shoulders of his childhood friend with one of his arms and smiled arrogantly at the group of men. "Why don’t you guys go out first? I will hand him over to you myself after you do, you can obey or try uselessly to fight me, the decision is all yours. "

The group of soldiers and  Orihara looked at him surprised at that challenge, being the informant the one who looked most worried.

“If that’s the way you want it, either way we can shoot you two if don’t want to obey." Another of the eldest answered by walking with his team out of town. "See? Nothing bad happened, now you have to give us…" His words stopped at the disturbing sound of something crawling on the ground.

The blond stood in front of the outsider and observed seriously at the group who were looking in all directions for the origin of the sounds. Suddenly, huge black snakes like night and with bright white eyes came out from everywhere, starting to attack at the former soldiers, whose bullets did not seem to hurt them in the slightest. 

The creatures were throwing the bodies between them like soccer balls, starting a blood festival, guts and other human limbs flying alongside the desperate screams and cries of the current victims begging for help from the two young men, who were just watching. This lasted less than five minutes, but when it was over, the snakes disappeared and the blood-stained leaves  and the van in which the group arrived were absorbed into the ground, leaving no trace of the massacre that had just occurred.

The informant felt the nausea appear it strongly and stepped back before falling to his knees and vomiting from the impression it had been given by the previous scene. His back began to be caressed by the other in an attempt to calm him down a little, but his breathing was still agitated and he could hear the strong beating of his heart resonating in his ears.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen someone dead before, but the violent way those guys had done it was too much for him. Their screaming was being a very hard thing to forget for the rest of his life, in addition to the horrible and disturbing appearance of the creatures that caused the massacre.

"Were you really thinking of hand me over to those bastards?" He asked without looking at him when he recovered a little, surprising his companion for a moment.

“I knew they would die when put a foot out of here, although it seems that you doubted it." He paused before squatting in front of his childhood friend and caressing his face as he looked into his eyes. "But no, before I hand you over to some idiot, I’d rather die, so I hope you don’t mistrust me again." The soft and warm touch of  Shizuo disappeared all horrible thoughts or memories of  Izaya’s mind, it was like going into a kind of trance that relieved all his ills.

“I forbid you to die until the remaining six months have passed.” He ordered with a smile and holding that hand gently with his own, just letting it go when he noticed that it might look strange. "By the way, what he said before made me remember... Why when we meet that guy with the glasses, he said you got a 'new bitch'?" The brown-eyed one seemed disgusted with that question.

"Why are you asking that so far? It’s been a long time." He returned the question, trying to cover himself from having to answer the above

“Many things happened that day, I hadn't thought about it until this moment, and you don’t answer many of my questions.”

The tallest sighed with resignation at that. The red-eyed-man was right, he owed a lot of answers to him, answers he was terrified to tell but had to say at some point. He helped lift his friend up and told him he would answer everything when they got to the house, so they went back to the residence.

“That guy is  Izumii Ran, an abusive bastard of the worst in this place who thinks he’s the king for starting a gang called 'Blue Squares' where adolescents and adults alike joined him in search of protection regardless of what they have to do in return.” The homeowner began to explain when they arrived and was able to keep everything he took from the boxes. “He called you that way because whenever curious people came to this place, I tried to help them and keep them alive, but they always ended up getting impulsive and going off on their own, ending up all dead.”

"So, your house was something like a refuge for idiots." He joked the smallest, being reprimanded by  Heiwajima . "Any of them was your lover?" He questioned now seriously.

"Are you jealous?" The tallest joked, making the eldest blush a little. "And no, none of them was my lover, some tried, but I never gave them the chance, that's why they tried to escape and died." He looked down and frowned for a moment. "Many of them for  Izumii's fault”

"And why didn't you kill him and his followers before?"

"Because they are only assumptions, I never saw them doing it and if I kill them only by my intuition ..." He paused and his expression filled with worry and sorrow. "I feel like I get more monstrous than I already am, like everyone else here."

Izaya could only observe him without saying anything. He didn't need to have been with the blond all these years to know that he probably felt guilty for all those deaths, even if he wasn't responsible for any of them.

"The problem is that if you want to stay alive in a place like this ... Maybe you have to give up your humanity sometimes to be able to keep breathing.”

Shizuo sighed wearily before resting his head on the living room table. "I just wanted to have a quiet life, I never thought I'd end up like this. "He looked at  Orihara and smiled sadly. "And you? Did you ever imagine that you would end up in a situation like this?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I would live more than eighteen years." He joked looking out the window. "But I suppose that with the work that I have I cannot pretend to be surprised to have enraged someone and ended up in a situation similar to this, although I never imagined the existence of a town of this style." He watched the blond with the sincerest smile he made in his life and kept  talking. "I also didn't think I'd see you again and here you are, I guess there's always something good in everything bad."

Heiwajima could only keep his gaze in the other for a second before hiding his face in his arms and  Izaya could see how even his ears were flushing, causing him to laugh at his embarrassed friend. "Whatever." The tallest changed the subject hiding his nerves. "I'm going to start preparing dinner, so come and help me."

"Did you get something new this time?" He asked curiously.

"I got something especially for you, that's why it took me so long to go looking for you." He explained as he pulled something out of the refrigerator. "You said you like fatty tuna, right? Well, I obtained that, it's pretty strange around here, so it was hard for me to earn it from the others."

"Eh? I thought you didn't like bitter food, several times we argued because of that." The informant tried to joke, although he was quite astonished at the inconvenience the homeowner had taken for him.

"I don't like it but you do, I will put some condiments on my plate and it will be better to my taste, so give me a hand."

Orihara got up from his seat and followed him into the kitchen to help, although he knew less about cooking than his friend, who had learned quite about that and other things with the help of books that the military sometimes sent and others who he inherited from his adoptive parents.

It was very strange that someone behaved so kindly to him, not to say it was impossible. Even though he had shown his twisted personality to the blond, he had never been criticized as with the rest of the people, the only thing  Shizuo said was that he could have problems if he didn't calm down a bit, but he was still by his side and above all things , allowed him to stay together

In spite of all the horrible things about that town, the idea of keeping there with the brown-eyed one didn't start to sound so bad in his head ... And in his opinion, that was beginning to be worrisome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was two weeks left until the day when the red-eyed-man could flee from that place and the tension between the two was being so big that it could be easily cut with a knife.

It's not as if they had argued or something like that, to the contrary, they got along so well that that simple feeling of friendship had grown to become in one of deep love that suffocated them, since it couldn't be revealed for fear at being rejected. If they lost the other, what else would remain in their lives besides a painful emptiness?

The worst part was for  Izaya .  In all  this  time with his childhood friend , he had tried to talk about his return to Ikebukuro, but whenever the subject came up, the dyed man talked about anything else almost immediately, making the eldest feel bad for not knowing what It's the cause of that refusal to talk about returning with his family.

He didn't want to lose  Shizuo , but he didn't want to abandon his old life either. If the blond refused to return ... Would he stay there forever ? Only for him? Maybe  Heiwajima was looking forward to the black-haired-man getting out of the village so wouldn't see him again. What if he wanted to stay and the tallest kicked him out of his life?  Orihara was not sure he could survive alone in that place, not with his thought of "not hurting humans", even if some of the inhabitants couldn't be taken by one, not even biologically speaking.

All these questions tortured him day after day and time kept running out of his hands in an exasperating way without being able to do anything about it. And the youngest had new good deeds with him every day, making him doubt about the idea of leaving the town.

The night fell and they had finished dinner a while ago, so the outsider was sitting in the window frame watching through the protective bars and waiting for his partner to finish showering.

The moon and the  ‘ B ones’ were the only ones that were hanging around that night,  which looked quite calm compared to other days, giving the informant a strange feeling of restlessness.

"What are you looking at?" The homeowner asked when he sat next to him , still drying his hair.

"Nothing in particular, I just expected you to get out of the bathroom  for go to sleep." He answered without taking his eyes off the street. "The night here is much starrier than in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, I guess it must be because there isn't as much lighting as there." He let out suddenly almost without thinking.  Heiwajima took him by the chin and looked into his eyes worried. "What's up? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Are you alright?  You not  only seem  depressed , you are also quite spaced out" He questioned dubiously and without cutting eye contact, until  Orihara pushed his hand away and looked out the window again.

"I'm fine, it's just your imagination." He excused himself with one of his typical mocking smiles, which he  couldn't keep more than ten seconds before falling into seriousness, ducking his head and frowning. "I ... I don't know, I feel strange somehow, it's like I know something bad is going to happen, but I don't know when or what and that makes me nervous." He explained, running one of his hands through his hair and pulling it with frustration.

"Hey, everything will be fine." The blond comforted him as he moved closer and stroked his back. "Whatever it is, I know we can do something to solve it, we help each other all this time, after all." He smiled warmly, managing to calm his friend .

Their glances found each other under the brightness of the night, caused that neither of them could take their eyes off the other's face, which for them, looked even more attractive than usual.

The first to start shortening the distance was  Izaya , then his childhood friend imitated him and began to approach his face. But when only a few centimeters separated their lips,  Shizuo simply turned his face and converted a possible kiss into a simple hug that broke the smallest's heart.

"It's late, it will be better to go to sleep now." The homeowner spoke when he separated and stood up from his seat.

Orihara stretched his arm with the intention of holding him back and asking for explanations once and for all. But he simply couldn't do it, his body suddenly felt heavy and his chest ached like hell. He ducked his head and pulled his arm away to let the other go to his futon, then lay down on his bed too and close his eyes quickly before the tears began to escape.

Is that the feeling generated by rejection? He never had mercy in rejecting anyone who fell in love with him. Was that his punishment? Because he really was serving his sentence.

_ Sunlight entered through the wide window for which he likes to observe his precious humans, located in his modern apartment. _

_ It was a day like any other for Shinjuku's infamous informant, who stopped looking at the crowd and returned to work on his computer. _

_ "Working so early?" He listened at his back before receiving a soft kiss on the neck that made him smile and see a cup of hot coffee over his desk. _

_ "The work will not be done by itself,  _ _ Shizu _ _ -chan." He joked, turning to his lover with a smile before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" _

_ A nod and one of those beautiful smiles he loved so much were all the answer he needed to want to kiss him again, but the sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted him. When  _ _ Izaya _ _ answered, a heavy breath was heard on the other side of the line. _

_ " _ **_ Time's up,  _ ** **_ Izaya _ ** **_ -kun ~ _ ** _ " It was what that grim and distorted voice said before beginning to laugh uncontrollably, confusing the red-eyed-man completely. _

His eyes suddenly opened and he immediately understood that unfortunately everything had been just a dream. But now his most serious problem was the fact that he was standing in the middle of the street with his pajamas and usual black coat solely

He looked in all directions frightened by not understanding how he got to the village door without noticing.

Now he was a sleepwalker? Never in his life something like that happened, even on occasions when he slept extremely little or on the few occasions when he used sedatives, so there was no reason for it to happen so far. It was true that all this time he had been under a lot of stress because of the change in his life, but it was strange that it happened now, that he was already a little more "accustomed" to everything, if one could say so.

He shook his head a couple of times in an attempt to put aside those questions that was no point in thinking now and he concentrated on returning quickly to the house before something bad could happen. He felt a little relieved that his "unconscious self" had been so careful to put himself the jacket where he has all his knifes, but if someone have guns, it would be  _ game over _ .

"Look who we have here." He heard from behind one of the walls before  Izumii appeared with a crooked grin from ear to ear next to his henchmen. "Did you get tired of the life with  Heiwajima and decided to run away?" Asked the one  in sunglasses with malice.

" Hm ~? There's no way someone gets tired of  Shizu-chan , he is so unpredictable that  is fun."  The informant replied with the same tone pretending he was calm as analyzed his possible escape routes as quickly as he could.

"Then what are you doing here so late?" He looked at him from head to toe with a wicked smile. "Are you looking for another type of 'fun' more interesting?"

"I'm sorry  Izumii -kun, but no."  Izaya hurried to answer before starting to walk towards the house where he lived. "I came here without realizing it, so it will be better if ..." His words were interrupted when he saw his step being blocked by other guys. "Could you let me through? I want to go to sleep.”

"That must be because when an outsider has dark feelings or thoughts, demons take advantage of that and play with them, the longer you live here, the less likely it will happen, didn't you know?" The man with the burned face enlarged his smile more. "However, why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden? We can play for a while before, don't you think?"

When the leader finished saying that, one of the teenagers who is in front of  Orihara held him tightly by the shoulder, to which the information broker quickly took out one of his knives and stabbed him in the arm, making the bandit scream in pain. Two others also tried to catch him, but he was too skilled for them, so they ended up crashing between them and with some cuts on their skin.

Suddenly, familiar sounds of grunts began to be heard, announcing the entry of those animals in in human's form that lurked waiting for people who them could devour. One of them jumped on the young man who was stabbed and began to bite him hard until he ripped a piece of skin from his neck, causing him to bleed and fall to the ground meanwhile the rest of the  ‘ Bones ’ went against their wounded companions in search of killing and devouring them, being the perfect distraction that the red-eyed one needed to start running away.

A shot next to what seemed like howls and cries were what he heard before turning around and seeing that another henchman had shot one of the cannibals, causing the sadness and greater aggressiveness of the others. But  that was not as important as seeing that the leader of all those idiots wasn't there.

It was too late to keep running when he felt a slight prick on his thigh and could see what looked like a soothing dart. He took a couple of wobbly steps and as fast as he could, but his body wasn't responding anymore and his eyesight was distorted.

His legs failed completely after a couple of steps and he was about to fall, but Ran held him by the hip and prevented him from ending up on the floor.

"Don't worry sweetie." He whispered in his ear with a lascivious tone that reeked of alcohol while lowered his hand blatantly to the ass of his victim. "We are going to take care of you very well."

After those disgusting words, everything turned dark in front of the black-haired man, who only hoped that the blond found him fast as on other occasions.

**_ To be continued... _ **


	3. Animals

A strong headache was the first thing he felt when opened his eyes, followed by the burning sensation that a very tight rope generated on his wrists and ankles, which were tied to the back and legs of a chair. He quickly looked around the place to realize that he was in a kind of dirty and abandoned warehouse. 

"Wow, you recovered faster than I thought of the sedative, maybe you were infected with some of Heiwajima's physical monstrosity." Ran scoffed as he stood in front of the informant, who only looked at him annoyed. "Why do you make that face?" He asked pretending innocence while leaning over him and began stroking his legs almost reaching his pelvis with a wicked smile. "I told you we could have fun for a while, isn't it?" 

Izaya spit in the disgusting face of his kidnapper so that he would move away and leave him alone, even if received a strong punch in the face for doing that. 

"Why don't you untie me and see how fun can be your hands being stabbed by my knives?" Orihara replied ironic with a smile, feeling the taste of blood beginning to fill his mouth. 

The gang leader was about to answer that provocation, but the voice of one of his followers calling him interrupted his words. 

"I don't think this is a good idea boss, last time Heiwajima almost caught us, if he does this time will surely kill us." A teenage boy of about sixteen spoke with a notorious tone of fear. 

"Mm... Yeah, maybe you're right with that." The one with the burned face answered calmly. "Release him and let's go home." 

The teenager was relieved to be heard, and with a knife in his hand, approached Izaya with the intention of cutting the rope on his feet. But he could not do it because his leader quickly grabbed him by the hair and cut his throat from side to side, beginning to spill all his blood on the kidnapped, who closed his eyes and squeezed his mouth disgusted by the sensation of the warm liquid that began to slide down his body. 

"God! You’re a fucking bastard!" Orihara shouted angrily and struggling when the motionless body was thrown aside. "Release me now or ...!" 

"Or what, little whore?" Izumii challenged with his usual mocking smile as he brought his face dangerously close to the black-haired-man. "Will your stupid lover come for you? Do you really think he cares so much for you? He always asks us to 'take care' of his toys when they bother him too much." 

The outsider was shocked to hear that last sentence. His heart and breathing stopped for a moment at the fleeting doubt that struck his mind for a few seconds, but then he gave the man in sunglasses a strong header, making him fall to the ground stained with the blood of his dead follower. 

"That's a lie! He's not capable of something like that!" He screamed indignantly and struggling again against his bonds. 

"Seriously? And why do you think we are still alive if he knows that we are the ones who kill all his other lovers?" Ran challenged, getting up and getting behind the information broker's back to whisper in his ear. "Why do you think he hasn't come looking for you yet? It's been several hours since we found you on the street." He explained laughing and starting to nibble the neck and ear of his victim, who just writhed and screamed trying to get away. 

It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true that his beloved Shizu-chan was able to hand him over to those bastards in that way, he had promised him that he would never do such a thing. 

There's no way he... 

"If you want to fuck me ..." He began to speak with empty eyes and a trembling voice when he felt the horrible hands of the other sliding under his shirt. "Untie me first at least, I swear I won't resist." He smiled sadly before speaking again. "With any luck you'll give me some pleasure before you kill me, right?" 

"Oh ~? I see you already understood that it's better not to trust in him." Izumii licked Izaya's cheek before pulling away a bit and untying him. "The only one you have to hold on to is me, if you manage to satisfy me, maybe I'll keep you alive." He finished cutting the last rope on the ankle and looked at him with a big twisted smile. "Even if you were used by Heiwajima before, so I'm being really generous." 

Izaya smiled and a giggle escaped from his lips at the same time he crawled on the floor and lay on his back looking at the burnt-faced-man. He took advantage of his captor's distraction - who totally fell into his lie - and hid the dead teenager's knife in the hidden pocket of his jacket sleeve. 

Stupid and innocent man full of hormones. 

"Shizu-chan never put a finger on me, apparently he got tired of me ahead of time, so you can warmly welcome me to this place first of anyone." His voice had become provocative and his grin accompanied the fact that he was opening his legs in front of his kidnapper, who was watching him totally ecstatic. 

Izumii jumped on him with the intention of starting to kiss him, but the sudden screams and shots that began outside interrupted them. 

"We have to go now! Heiwajima and those crazy cannibals found us!" One of the teenagers announced while entered with others members at the warehouse and locked the door. 

The leader growled annoyed, got up and grabbed the arm of who he considered his new lover, to get him up too. They started running in the direction of the other exit door with their allies, but a loud metallic noise next to a large cloud of dust indicated that it was too late. 

"I~zu~mii ~ ..." They heard a very angry voice next to the sound of loud grunts before distinguishing the blond and the ‘Bones’ accompanying him. "Would you be so kind as to free my friend in peace, please? Or do you prefer that I kill you first?” 

The deranged smile that Shizuo had on his face, and the way his unexpected new allies grunted showing his sharp teeth was something really disturbing to the gang members, but for Izaya it was the best thing that could have happened in his life. 

"Do you really think that by coming with those stinky monsters you have some advantage? We still have the weapons." It was Ran's reply as his followers pointed at their rivals with guns. 

"Well, it will be as you want." The brown-eyed man answered, cracking his knuckles and neck keeping that strange smile on his face. 

With an inhuman speed, both the eldest and the cannibals evaded the bullets and disappeared behind some big empty wooden boxes, which they pushed and begin to fall in the direction of the gang members, causing them to disperse and some to lose their weapons for that. 

Covered by the dust curtain caused by the fall of the boxes, the real massacre began when the newcomers began to attack to the stunned Blue Squares, who even if they outnumbered them, were being easily annihilated. 

When Izumii realized that, he told the remaining henchmen to abandon the rest and follow him, being dubiously obeyed and escaping with the red-eyed one, who waited for them to be outside to hit one of the survivors and steal his weapon , shooting the others armed in non-lethal points, but preventing them from continuing to use their weapons. 

"What the fuck are you doing, damn bitch!?" The man with sunglasses inquired wrathful. 

"Do you think someone is going to want to sleep with you after you insult him, kidnap him and try to do disgusting things with him?" Orihara asked pointing him with the gun and an expression of anger on his face. "You're really never going to get a girlfriend, bastard." 

"And what is your plan? You’re going to crawl to Heiwajima and be his whore for the rest of your ...? AH!" His horrible words were interrupted when the informant shot him in the knee. "Son of a bitch, I'll make you pay for that!" 

All the wounded were about to lash out at him and he didn't have enough bullets left for everyone. He didn't want to kill them either, he really couldn't. 

...Or maybe yes? 

These guys were not human after all, they were wild, they were abortions of society who shouldn't exist, beings that shouldn't leave that village and hurt their beloved humans. So, there was only one option left and it was… 

A loud rumble followed by the appearance of a flying van that hit some of the teenagers interrupted Izaya's line of thought, doing everyone turning towards an absolutely fierce Shizuo. 

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, COWARDLY RAT!" He shouted angrily, going in the direction of the rest and starting a very unfair fight ... For the minors. 

They were beaten away again and again, but the Blue Squares never tired of trying again, hoping that the tallest one would get tired and they have a chance to beat him, which was never going to happen against his current rival. 

Orihara just watched astonished the physical abilities of his best friend. Not that it was the first time he saw him using his strength, but it was the first time he saw him fight in such an uncontrolled way, he really must be very angry. The red-eyed-man came back to himself when he heard more gang members arrive to support the others, so he started shooting and attacking them with his knives to reduce their abilities and help the other, which was really useful. 

When everyone was already on the ground unable to get up, the dyed man sighed in an attempt to calm the adrenaline that refused to stop running through his veins. He was about to walk towards the information broker, but the noise of a gun being fired echoed the place before he felt the burning impact on his skin, causing him to start bleeding. 

"Apparently you forgot I'm still here." Izumii rejoiced. He had been guilty of the shot and was limping towards whom he planned to kill. "Maybe you ended up with several of my subordinated, but that doesn’t mean that ..." The blond looked confused when the youngest stopped with widened eyes in an expression of terror before falling to his knees. "What the...?" He removed a small knife that was deeply embedded in the right side of his back, then turned and saw a black shadow with bright red flashes pouncing on him and knocking him down. 

Izaya, totally out of his mind and screaming in rage, began to stab with force and speed at the burnt-faced man for every corner of skin that crossed his sight as his victim writhed and tried to stop him with dying strength. 

The thick and hot blood of the leader of the Blue Squares began to stain Izaya and his clothes completely, but he didn’t care at all, and even wanted to see more and more blood flow from that bastard who had done so much harm to him and many others. 

Fifty ... Fifty-one ... Fifty-two stabs … 

“...ya.” 

Fifty-five ... Fifty-six ... Fifty-seven … 

"Izaya!" He heard his name and suddenly stopped with the knife in the air just before being embedded it in the trachea of the man beneath him. Orihara turned slowly in the direction of that voice and could see a pair of pleading brown eyes next to a hand that held his wrist. "Please... Stop it." The tallest begged in a broken voice and teary eyes. 

Why Shizuo was watching him with such a sad expression? He couldn't understand it at first, until a choked groan was heard beneath him and he looked at Ran, who was barely still alive because of his multiple wounds that left his body practically destroyed and bleeding. 

It couldn't be true. When he had done that? The informant couldn't remember it, he could only think in his friend being hit by a bullet, he didn't even see where, but everything suddenly went white, and now it was as if Shizuo was about to cry. 

It was he who... had done that? 

He felt his stomach turn for the nausea while the horror appeared on his face. It was true that this guy was a real jerk, but it was the first time he killed someone. The red-eyed man observed himself and all the blood that covered him almost completely, causing him to drop the knife and that his heart throb so hard that he thought he would stop at any moment. 

"Shi ... Shizu-chan ..." He spoke shakily before looking at him. "I-I ... I didn't want ..." 

"Let's go home." The blond interrupted, holding him by the shoulders to help him stand and get away from there. 

At a slow and wobbly pace, the black-haired man was walking with his eyes fixed on his hands as if he were a madman, without seeing or thinking about anything, totally blank. He did not even hear the screams of his victim when the 'Bones' found him and began to devour him. 

When they arrived at the house the homeowner sat him in bed slowly next to him, looking with concern at the shocked man. 

"Hey." He tried to get his attention, but there was no answer. "Izaya." He called in a firm voice and holding his face to look him in the eyes. 

"Shi ...?" He began to speak, until he saw a reddish stain on his friend's white shirt. "Y-you are ...! He-he shot you! H-how is it that you ...!?" All his thoughts came back so fast that could not finish any sentence coherently, making the other laugh a little. 

"I'm fine, the bullet just brushed me a bit, it's nothing." He calmed him and stroked his cheek. "And you? Are you all right?" 

"Physically, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me, now mentally ... Considering that I practically killed someone, I wouldn't know what to answer." 

"Yes, I'm sorry that happened." He frowned in an expression of frustration. "So long trying to prevent you from going through that and ..." 

Now it was Orihara who put his hand on the cheek of the blond, besides to resting his forehead gently on the other's as a comfort. 

"Don't blame yourself for this, at some point it could happen and it happened, it was my fault for going out at night... Although apparently it's because I'm a sleepwalking." 

"Sleepwalker?" Shizuo repeated confused, receiving a nod in response. "Now that you say it ... The other outsiders I wanted to help also fled during the night." He looked at the floor thoughtful for a moment and then turned back into his friend's eyes. "Is there anything you remember in particular about that moment?" 

"Nothing in particular, but Izumii explained me that it has to do with the demons of this place. I suppose that the fact that I lost control and stabbed him is also their fault." He simply answered while looked away "Either way, how did you find me and why were you with the ‘Bones’? 

"They got angry because the Blue Squares killed one of their own, so their leader came in and talked to me about it, said that their people wanted revenge, and that since we two have never hurt them unlike the rest, they wanted to help you. Apparently, he is the oldest of all and still remembers a bit of how to communicate, so it was not so difficult to understand.” 

"I see, I would like to thank them later in some way." Izaya smiled softly to know that those beings, although almost didn't look like humans, were the best in the place. "I guess I'll go take a shower." He said before getting up, being stopped by a grip on his wrist. "Huh? Shizu-chan?" Called curiously at the man who held him without looking at him. 

"Eh? Ah, right." He released the smallest and smiled embarrassed. "I didn't realize what I was doing, excuse me. I guess I am so relieved that you are alive that now I'm scared that you will disappear again." 

There they were again, those words and actions of the that shake every part of his body without being able to do anything about it. It was very annoying to be so susceptible to what the tallest said or did just for falling in love with the wrong person at the wrong time and place. But he couldn't take it anymore. If he learned something with what had just lived, it was that in that place life isn't it longer than a blink, and he didn't want to die with regrets even if his friend rejected him. 

He pushed the brown-eyed man back and lay on top of him, began to kiss him with an intensity that was reciprocated after what was a moment of surprise and doubt by his action. 

The informant circled the neck of the youngest, staining his skin with blood, while Heiwajima placed his hands under the dirty shirt of the smallest. Their tongues became entangled in a sensual dance that began to accelerate their hearts and breaths more and more. When the last drop of air escaped from his lungs, they separated a few centimeters to catch their breath, still joined by a thin thread of saliva resulting from the passionate kiss. 

"Why ... did you have to do that?" The homeowner asked frowning with frustration again. "I really want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives, but if you stay here your life is constantly in danger." 

"Then come with me to Ikebukuro, Shinjuku or wherever you want to go, because I will go with you or I will not leave this place, no matter how much you yell at me or complain about it." His voice sounded so serious that the other knew Izaya wasn't kidding. 

"Please understand that I can't go back and pretend that I didn't do anything wrong, I can't go back to my family and I can't be with you. If I ever hurt someone that i appreciate in any way ..." 

"You won't hurt us, do you understand? And I'm not going to leave you alone, I will do my best so you can leave all this horror behind." He felt his voice break a little, but he kept talking. "Don't stay here, come with me please." 

His friend's begs squeezed his heart, but he was very scared and had reason to be. For years the only thing he had done was to hurt, steal or kill. How could he return to society? He was already a lost case, it was what they had always told him. But the words of the red-eyed man made him want to try, he wanted to go and see his family and above all things, he wanted to be with Orihara forever. 

"Fine, I'll come back with you." He ended up giving in. "But if I hurt someone important to me, I will leave again." 

"Then I’ll have to give you reasons why you never want to leave." Izaya gave him a short kiss on the neck before whispering in his ear. " You can't keep excusing yourself by saying you’re a monster, remember I’ve murdered someone too” He added, caressing the hair of his childhood friend “Doesn’t that make us both as monstrous?" 

The informant began to nibble the lobe of his ear and bring his hip closer to that of the blond, feeling that something was beginning to grow under his pants before hearing the other man growl under his breath. 

"W-wait, if you keep this up... Maybe I can't be able to control myself, I never ..." His words were interrupted by the lips of the black-haired man crashing into his once more, being unable to resist against them. 

"I'll be fine, I don't need you to control yourself." Orihara spoke when he separated a little, with eyes full of confidence and passion. "And even if it was too much for me, I can always stab you to stop." He smiled provocatively and sat on the other's lap while he took off his jacket. "I haven't done this before neither, at least not with another man, so it will be interesting to discover together what we like, don't you think?" 

Shizuo swallowed nervously, feeling the heat rise to his face when he saw the sexy smile his friend had. He only knew about sex from the different books that the military donated to them, besides to “entertaining” himself alone a couple of times, but nothing more than that, so he doubted a little if he could do it well or if he could do it without killing the information broker in the attempt. However, he decided to send all his doubts to the garbage while also sat down for kiss him again. 

The sound of his shirt being teared made the smallest sighed, who also removed the shirt from the blond, being able to see the little scrape that he had on his left side, but the homeowner didn't seem to complain of pain and the blood had stopped, so he would not stop, causing the blood that covered his body to also stain the youngest, but neither both of them didn't care about that detail. 

Izaya laid his lover back down and placed himself on him with his legs on each side of Heiwajima's head, starting to pull his pants and underwear, releasing the almost completely hard dick to put it in his mouth, making the tallest letting out a slight gasp at the sudden warm and wet sensation that completely enveloped his penis. The blond also destroying Orihara’s lower garments and starting to do the same as him, which seemed to be going well because he had heard him groan and his body trembled a little. 

"Take it." The informant spoke, handing a small bottle to his partner, who looked surprised to see that it was a lubricant. "I stole it from Izumii, I thought i might need it later." 

The blond felt a little jealous and annoyed at the mention of that name, so he took the container and began to apply it on his fingers and on the ring of muscles of the smallest man. Slowly, he introduced his index on his partner's ass, beginning to suck his penis again. Those inner walls felt really warm and tight, which made it a bit difficult for him to move his finger at first, but over time they relaxed, allowing him to introduce the second and a while later, the third finger, which made circles, thrusts and scissors-shaped movements. 

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard in the room, scaring Shizuo for a moment and embarrassing Izaya a lot. 

"Oh." The taller one exclaimed when he realized that he found 'the spot' that he had read about, focusing on it and making his lover begin to let out more lustful sounds. 

Orihara could feel his insides contracting and relaxing again and again by those movements over his prostate that were slowly driving him crazy. Somewhere he had heard that this practice felt good, but before that night, he never believed that it could feel so incredible that his body would shake that way 

"Shizu-chan ... E-enough with the fingers ... Please." The outsider begged between sighs after a while of that pleasant torture, before turning away from the brown-eyed man. 

The homeowner felt his face burn when saw the black-haired man lying on the bed watching him and waiting for his next move, so he separated those pale legs and placed himself between them. 

"Let me know if it hurts." Heiwajima whispered as he began to slowly penetrate him, causing that his lover to cling to the sheets tightly and let out some sounds of complaint. "Are you... Okay?" He asked when was totally inside. 

"Y-yes… Just don't… move too fast… Yet." His interior felt uncomfortably tight and sore, but it wasn't something he couldn't stand, besides it felt pretty good too. 

Their lips met again in a slow but passionate kiss as Shizuo began to thrusting slowly so the other can got used to it, causing both of them to gasp under his breath. 

After a while, Izaya told him that he could move faster, making the pace of that thrusts increase more and more. 

Sweat and blood began to mix on their skins as they bit, kissed and caressed every part of the other they found. Orihara was being kissed and bitten on his neck and collarbones while his nipples were pinched and twisted, causing than an immense pleasure traveled through every fiber of his being and his inside tremble for that. 

For Shizuo it wasn't being too different. The warm and tight inner walls that trembled at each caress that he gave to his lover and pressed his penis made him feel ecstatic, that without counting the caresses and slight scratches that the informant was giving him on his hair, neck and back, which caused tingling all over his body. In a brief moment of uncontrol, he grabbed the hips of the red-eyed man and sat him back on his lap, causing a deeper thrust that made the smallest one moaned too much louder than before. 

"Sorry. It was too much?" The blond asked a little worried, beginning to feel a strong burning in his back for having been scratched next to a sudden and strong pressure of the other's inner walls. 

"N-no! Not at all." Izaya answered quickly before clinging more to his lover. "It felt ... very good, I want more... Please" 

The blushing expression and teary eyes of the information broker caused Shizuo's penis to twitching in the other's insides, so he began to thrusting harder while kissed and bit his neck in search of more and louder gasps which only increased in amount when Orihara began to move his hips too, hitting his sweet spot over and over intensely. 

The temperature in the room increased every second along with the volume of the groans and grunts of excitement that both men let out without shame while the pleasure clouded their judgment and left their more animal instincts in charge of their actions. Bites, scratches and intense kisses were the only language with which they were currently communicating, marking on their skins the passion and love that one had for the other, trying that his lover could never forget that moment no matter what happened. 

"Shi ... Shizu-chan ..." Izaya began trying to speak after separating from the blonde's lips for oxygen. "I-I ... I'm going to ... Ngh!" 

He couldn't finish speaking, but Heiwajima perfectly understood what he meant: he was about to cumming. And he too, only that he tried to contain himself as much as could to extend that immense pleasure a bit more, although at the same time he wanted to see Orihara writhing with pleasure for his cause while screaming his name. 

The rhythm and depth of the movements increased even more when the tallest added a bit of his superhuman strength, something that the black-haired man thanked mentally as he began to masturbate himself with one hand and hugged firmly Shizuo, who at the same time bit and licked his chest and nipples mercilessly. The loud groans filled the room completely along with the sounds of their wet skins crashing into each other, which at any other time would have been a shameful sound to both of them, but they didn't even stop to think about that now. 

The first to reach the blissful orgasm was Izaya, who made them a mess even greater than they already were when he let out his semen between his torsos. In addition, when he reached ecstasy, his interior pressed the homeowner's dick more strongly, making that only a couple more movements being necessary for the brown-eyed-man to cumming inside him. 

"God, that was ... amazing." Orihara spoke when managed to recover some of his sanity and breath. He looked at their bodies and laughed a bit. "I think we should take a bath ... Although if you want and you're not tired, we can continue a little more." 

“Tired?" The youngest asked with a very sexy smile in the other's opinion. "If it were for me, I would continue until dawn, I guess we will have to see who falls first." 

His childhood friend smiled back and they both started kissing again, following with what would be a night full of lust and passion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Did you finish packing everything?" Shizuo asked when entering the room, receiving a nodding in response. 

The day in when they could leave that town had finally arrived, so they kept everything that was important only to avoid overloading on a travel they didn't know how long it would last. The couple saved enough food for a month and some of their personal items that could serve in the trip or that were important to them. 

"What is this?" The eldest questioned when he saw a metal box on a shelf. 

"There I saved my 'treasures' as a child, is what I went to get back at the Moriyama's house six months ago, after his son stole it from me on one occasion along with some provisions." He looked at the red-eyed man with a smile. "There I kept photos with my brother, with Shinra and with you among other things, they were the only thing that kept me sane." 

Orihara smiled at him tenderly before continuing to help him store the last thing left so they could take everything and leave the residence towards the entrance of the town. 

The road was being extremely calm, so much that it was disturbing. After the incident with Izumii, they had no problem with the rest of the Blue Squares members, which was quite strange and kept them alert until that moment. 

Some of the locals watched Shizuo and Izaya pass by and smiled them until they were out of sight, which began to bother them both. And when they finally reached the great red torii, Heiwajima stared at the forest in front of him with an expression of doubt, until his hand was taken and a confident smile showed on his lover's face, giving him security to walk out of there once and for all. 

That until … 

"Heiwajima-san, please wait!" They heard behind them, alerting them. 

"Oh, it's you Aoba." The blond simply replied when he saw the younger brother of the gang's dead leader. "What happens? If you want to avenge your brother ..." He was interrupted by the teenager. 

"Of course not, if he finished as he did it was because he looked for it." The tranquility and smile with which he said that was frightening for adults. "I just wanted to wish you a good trip, you really did me a favor killing my brother, so I came to tell you it's a bad idea to leave this place." 

"And why is it a bad idea?" The tallest inquired starting to get angry, irritation that only got worse when the boy's smile widened sadistically. 

"No matter how long all of you have lived here, both your parents and you are just mere outsiders who know nothing about this place." The blue eyes of the youngest man began to turn deep red while other teenagers with the same eyes began to appear from different places. "This town is cursed since it was created more than five hundred years ago, founded by the scum that society rejected ... The same society that killed by territories, the one that rejected us because we did it for pleasure." Aoba's voice was beginning to sound distorted and his entourage gathered around him. "And you two, who want to return to it, it's because you don't know the true pleasure that life offers here and the power that the demons give in exchange for your loyalty." His smile widened so much that it almost reached his ears. "What a waste." 

The next thing that happened was that Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm tightly and began to run with him out of there, crossed the torii and advanced a few meters before the blond received a couple of bullet impacts that made him stop and fall to the ground with his childhood friend worried for that. Although they did not have much time to think about that when the brat threw them an object that took them a little time to recognize as a bomb, which gave them enough time to get away a little, but not enough, causing the explosion to reach and push them by a ravine, being the tallest the worst affected by trying to protect the informant. 

They fell several meters down the side of a mountain, banging their bodies against each other and against several stones and branches. One of these was embedded in the abdomen of Orihara, causing a cry of pain to be heard next to the sound of some bones breaking on the way to their fall in a river, being dragged by the water stream to who-knows-where while both lost consciousness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The man's heavy eyelids finally opened and let his reddish eyes distinguish the white room from what was probably a hospital. He tried to move a little, but his whole body ached like hell, so he observed himself and discovered that both his two arms, his right leg and his torso were bandaged and plastered, probably the result of that painful fall he suffered with... 

Where was Shizuo and what had happened to him!? 

"Oh, you woke up." A nurse came in with some things in her hands and smiled when she saw him consciously. "You and your friend are really lucky and resistant, anyone with half the injuries wouldn’t have endured the trip to the hospital and would have died before." 

"Where is the man who came with me? Is he alright?" It was the first thing he asked while being reviewed by the young woman. 

"He's perfectly fine, only he didn't wake up yet, unlike you." She explained calmly after finishing the review. "You two arrived here a month ago and both had to be operated on for your injuries, but now are totally out of danger, it's just a matter of keeping rest and waiting for the doctors to let you go." The woman comforted him with a smile as she headed for the door. "Your brother was waiting here all this time, I will let him know that you have already awakened to calm him down." 

That totally baffled the informant, what brother was she talking about? 

A man with black hair and gray eyes, tall, muscular and seemingly about the same age as him in a military uniform entered the room with a serious expression a few moments after the nurse left. 

"Good to know you woke up, brother." He faked a smile of relief when he saw a doctor go down the hall, then get serious again. "I will be as direct as I can, both you and your companion ended up at our lookout outside the village of Inunaki, so we assumed you would come from there and we were about to kill you two." He paused briefly to give time to the Injured to assimilate that. "However, we recognized your face for what came out in the news, investigated the blond and we discovered that he was also missing, in addition to his critical condition, we assumed that it was not your decision to end in that town. But my superiors would like to hear what you have to tell me." 

Orihara hesitated for a moment if he should tell everything to that man if he didn't even know more than the last name "Kimura," according to what his shirt said. His previous bad experience with the military made him stay alert, but that guy didn't seem willing to leave without an answer, so he just sighed and started counting. 

"... And basically, that's all that happened to us." He finished his story, in which he omitted some details such as the existence of the 'Bones', the incident with Izumii and his relationship with Heiwajima, among other things, that he considered unnecessary. "And now what? Will they kill us or something?" 

"No, there is no reason to do it." The military man spoke with his eyes fixed on the other's. "However, we will force you both to sign a contract that prohibits you from disclosing information about what you lived and about the existence of Inunaki that, if you broke, will be arrested and sentenced to death. If you two comply with that, we will leave you in peace for the rest of your lives and we will give you a story for the police and your families which explain your disappearance. I hope you agree because you have no choice. " He concluded with the same tone of seriousness he maintained all the time. 

"The army really doesn't want the existence of that place was discovered, but they haven't destroyed it either, why?" 

"It's classified." Kimura responded quickly, although after looking around for a moment, he sighed. "But seeing what you and your friend had to live for, I will explain it to you. We tried to destroy it many times, but from what we know, even if we don't want to believe it, is that its founders made a pact with an ancient demon that gives them protection, so that we decided to monitor it at a safe distance and continue to feed its inhabitants so that they do not try to get out of there and cause problems outside. Furthermore, it seems that whatever which protects the place, also feeds on the crimes that occur inside and drives people crazy little by little. " The wounded was stunned by what he heard, even if something like that was expected. 

Izaya promised that he would not say anything, that he would explain the situation to Shizuo when he woke up and that both would sign the contract if the army let them go home safely, which he fulfilled when two weeks later his partner woke up. 

Heiwajima, despite having taken longer to regain knowledge and have more visible wounds, recovered much faster than Orihara, who was still with a couple of casts and having to do rehabilitation later, but with enough recovery to return to Shinjuku. 

The alibi that the military ordered them to give was that a gang of kidnappers held them captive and used them as clandestine fighters or something like that, and that they managed to escape when there was a confrontation with another group in which only them survived. The lie that they repeated to the police again and again. 

Shizuo was reunited with his family, who despite the fact that he confessed that had done many bad and illegal things, accepted him with tears of emotion and without judging him at all. The red-eyed man charged a favor to an old acquaintance and debt collector named Tom Tanaka, who hired the blond as a bodyguard when he discovered his incredible physical ability. 

The couple lived together in the spacious apartment that the information broker had in Shinjuku and spent time with the homeowner teaching the brown-eyed man all the knowledge he needed and couldn't learn by not going to school, in addition to others things. 

Neither would break the promise of never telling what they had lived, and the more time passed, the less they thought about their stay in that place. Even if it was certain they would never forget what happened there or, rather, they could not. The dark energy that covered that village and its many mysteries that remained unanswered even after so many years would be responsible for fixing the memories in their minds and hearts forever. 

So, my dear reader, if at some point in your life, walking in a Japanese forest you find an imposing red torii painted with the blood of the dead, accompanied by a sign that says ‘ _the constitution of the laws of Japan doesn't it applies here_ ’, don't try to be brave and enter in that town. 

Because maybe that becomes in the last mistake you will make in your life. 

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is a gift for @horse-in-a-ship (user of Tumblr) for the Secret Santa challenge, I really regret the delay for this gift and I hope you liked it. I also regret if there is any spelling mistake, writing a story was harder than just talking in a chat, if anyone sees any error please tell me (politely, do not insult me please)  
> I hope you had a nice holiday and I wish you good luck in this new year ^.^/
> 
> (And I hope it doesn't happen, but if someone thinks "you made Izaya too feminine / weak / etc." I just want you to ask yourself: If you were left in a town like this, do you think you could kill people without guilt? Because many people think that if a borderline situation occurs, they would do so if necessary, but many times it is more complicated than one might think.  
> Or maybe the character has not exploited to the fullest and you are right, I just want you to think about that.)


End file.
